Our New Shinigami's Journey
by Lasting Light
Summary: Akhirnya sang pendatang baru lulus tes dan dipindahkan ke dunia manusia, tepatnya Kota Karakura. Hal apakah yang akan menimpanya di dunia manusia tersebut?  Warning: OCs, Ichiruki, slight Hitsuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, all Readers sekalian!

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf atas kemandekan Fic pertamaku, aku sudah kehabisan akal gila...

Kedua, Plis Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Bleach dimiliki oleh Tite Kubo

* * *

Soul Society, year unknown-

~Rara's POV~

Namaku Mezumi Rara. Aku adalah Shihadi, alias Shinigami hampir jadi. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku belajar di akademi ini dan akhirnya aku akan lulus. Tentu saja di dalam akademi itu sangat membosankan karena tidak boleh mondar-mandir sembarangan.

Dan akhirnya, masa membosankan ini akan segera berakhir!! Aku, dengan bangganya akan segera lulus dan menjadi Shibadi, alias Shinigami baru jadi.

Yah, dan aku akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk berhasil memasuki divisi paling aktif sepanjang masa.

Doakan saya tuhanku!!!!

~End of Rara's POV~

Tentu saja akan susah. Tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu. Hanya sekedar, 'Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!!' atau 'Aku paksakan saja pengawasnya untuk menerimaku!!'. Tentu opsi ke-2 hanya bercanda.

Dan, -drumrolls- dengan kagetnya aku, pembuat cerita ini sendiri, kaget!! Dia bisa lulus!! Aku bisa jantungan kapan saja tapi cuma bo'ong.

Mezumi pun jingkrak-jingkrak nggak karuan. Lalu ngguling-ngguling di tanah sampe seluruh badan kotor semua. Tanpa sadar, ia diinjak oleh seseorang yang hanya lewat.

Tapi jangan khawatir karena kejadian diatas bukanlah salah si author melainkan salah Mezumi sendiri.

Akhirnya ia baru sadar akan kebodohannya dan segera berdiri, mandi, dan bersiap-siap menjadi orang Tibise, alias Tidak bisa serius. Don't worry, readers, hanya bo'ong.

Rewind!! Akhirnya ia baru sadar akan kebodohannya dan segera berdiri, mandi, dan bersiap-siap menjadi Shinigami baru. Dia harus bisa memasuki divisi paling aktif, dan kalau nggak berhasil, dia akan saya lempar dari cerita nggak jelas ini.

Dia dengan kecepatan penuh berlari ke barak divisi ke-5. Ia buka perlahan-lahan gerbangnya dan mendapat tendangan sadis. Sayang sekali sang pelaku langsung kabur dan meninggalkan gadis itu tergeletak.

Sebelum sang pelakul lari, dia meneriakkan sesuatu, "Aku nggak makan kacangmu, suwer!!!".

Kacang?? Tentu saja saya, author nggak jadi, merasakan seorang anak cebol yang keren.

Tunggu sebentar!! Jangan-jangan... itu adalah...

-Di dalam barak-

"Sudahlah, Shiro. Aku yakin dia bukan orang yang memakan kacangmu..." kata gadis berambut hitam, dan adalah mantan wakil kapten divisi ke-5. Siapakah itu? Ternyata dia adalah -drumrolls lagi- Momo Hinamori!!

Lho? Kok mantan, ya? Ternyata si author gila ini mentransfer Hinamori ke divisi laen.

Sang cebol -segera dihajar- dengan cool-nya menempelkan tangannya ke dahinya. "Ya sudah. Aku biarkan dia untuk sementara... Tapi jika dia berani menyentuh kacangku lagi...!!!"

Oke, biarkan mereka berdua mendapatkan privasi mereka sendiri! Balik ke pemeran utama!!

"Oi, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang numpang lewat.

Akhirnya si protagonis bangun dan melihat sang seorang yang numpang lewat tersebut. Keluarlah teriakan yang keras, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku, hah?!" tentu saja teriakan tersebut dimiliki oleh Mezumi. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menampar orang nggak bersalah itu. Tanpa sengaja ia lanjutkan dengan pukulan luar biasa.

DUAK!!!!

Orang nggak bersalah itu dinyatakan KO.

"Maaf!! Aku tidak sadar kalau ini bukan kamarku!! Tolong maafkan ketololanku ini!!!!" kata Mezumi sambil bersujud-sujud.

"Iya, iya, nggak apa, neng! Tapi lain kali liat sekitar dulu ya!" ceramahan korban itu pun selesai dan akhirnya dia pergi.

"Tank yu, bang!!" teriak Mezumi sebelum si korban hilang dari hadapannya.

Akhirnya Mezumi mendesah. "Waktunya sudah tiba..." Oke, dramatic mode sudah ON.

Mezumi berjalan perlahan-lahan seakan-akan di slowmotion. Terlalu lebay? Memang.

Sesampainya di pintu simpel yang menghubungkan alam luar dan alam dalam ada di hadapan Mezumi. Ia pun segera membuka pintu geser tersebut dan mendapat sambutan luar biasa. Sekali lagi, tendangan!!

"Halt (Berhenti!!" teriak Mezumi sambil menendang kembali tendangan tersebut dan terdengarlah suara: KLONTANG!! PRAANGG! BRUK! BRAK!! BOGGH!! Tunggu, tunggu!! Saya sebagai author sangat penasaran. Kok Mezumi bisa meng-counter attack serangan pelaku hanya karena sekali pengalaman?!

"Tendangan yang bagus, er... Hei, kamu pendatang baru?" tanya seorang midget berambut hitam dengan mata yang mengkilap.

"Selamat datang ke barak divisi ke-5! Dan jangan hiraukan kapten divisi ini, karena dia sudah gila." kata si midget itu. Bertubi-tubi kalimat telah memasuki otak sang protagonis. "Oh, maafkan ke tidak sopananku!! Perkenalkan, namaku Rukia Kuchiki, aku wakil kapten divisi ke-5. Lalu orang itu..." Rukia menunjuk ke korban tendang-balik Mezumi, "Ichigo Kurosaki, kapten divisi ke-5.".

"O-oh!! Rukia-fukutaichou dan Ichigo-taichou!! Ma-maaf!! Aku tidak tau kalau dia..." menunjuk Ichigo, "..Adalah kapten divisi ini!! Tolong maafkan saya!! Tolong ikhlaskan!!" teriak Mezumi sambil bersujud-sujud, dan tanpa sadar dahinya sudah berdarah.

"H-huwaa!! Dahimu berdarah!!!"

"Jadi namamu Mezumi Rara?" tanya Rukia yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Iyap!!"

"Oke... Jadi kau mau menjadi salah satu anggota divisi ke-5?!" tanya Rukia lagi, tapi kali ini sangat-sangat dramatis.

"YO'I!!!" jawabnya.

"Kau siap untuk menghadapi tesnya?!"

"SIAP!!! Berikan aku yang paling sulit!!!"

Oke, percakapan ini sudah gila.

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga, kalian berdua!!" suruh Ichigo yang baru kali ini, di cerita ini, di masa ini, saya nyatakan serius.

"Oh, Ichigo! Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kau serius!! Penyakit apa yang telah menyerangmu!!?" tanya Rukia, tentu saja kesannya mengejek.

Tanpa menghiraukan Rukia, Ichigo berjalan ke protagonis kita!

Lalu mengatakan, "Hoi! Beraninya loe ngambil posisi gue, hah!? Gue ini harusnya jadi protagonisnya, bukan loe!!". Tapi just kidin'

"Jadi kamu ingin menjadi anggota divisi ke-5? Apakah kamu siap?! Di dunia ini banyak sekali tes-tes yang menyakitkan, dan kau tau apa? Tes ini adalah salah satu tes paling menyeramkan di dunia!! Kau siap?!"

Semuanya dapat melihat bahwa Mezumi gemetar. Terlalu gemetar. Kelewat gemetar. Atau bisa juga duduk gemetar. Karena dia duduk.

"A-aku siap, p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pak..." kata Mezumi masih gemeteran.

"Apa?! Nggak kedengeran!! Yang keras dong!!"

"AKU SIAP, BANG!!!" teriak Mezumi.

"Jangan panggil aku 'abang' geblek!!" Ichigo menghantam dahi Mezumi.

"Baiklah... Tes pertama... APA KAU SIAP, HAH?!"

~Tes Pertama~

"Oi, bikinin aku teh!" suruh Ichigo

-10 menit kemudian-

"Beliin coca-cola di Indonesia dong!!" suruh Ichigo lagi.

-45 menit kemudian-

"Hoi! Mana Es krimku?!" tanya Ichigo yang frustasi.

-2 jam kemudian-

"Mana es campurku?!" sekali lagi Ichigo bertanya, masih frustasi.

-3 jam kemudian-

"Oke! Kamu gagal tes!" kata Ichigo dengan santai. Tentu saja langsung dijajah sama Mezumi sampe ancur.

"Ma-maaf, neng... Cuma bercanda..." Ichigo pun berdarah-darah, ada berbagai macam barang yang menancap di Ichigo, yakni: Pisau, Kazeshini -diseplak gara-gara nyuri zanpakuto orang-, Anak panah nggak tau dateng dari mana.

~Tes Kedua~

"Oke, Mezumi. Sebagai anggota divisi ke-5, kau mempunyai tugas yang banyak. Kita mulai dari ini," Rukia memberi Mezumi tumpukkan kertas. "Kirim ini ke kapten divisi ke-10, mengerti?".

"Baik!!" kata Mezumi dengan semangat.

-10 menit berlalu-

"Hoh.. hoh... hoh..." terdengar suara ngos-ngosan orang.

"Nah, Mezumi. Akhirnya kau kembali juga. Ini, berikan ini ke kapten divisi ke-13. Tolong yang cepat, ya." Rukia tersenyum dengan tidak bersalahnya.

-1 jam kemudian-

"Mezumi! Ini yang selanjutnya, kirim ini ke Yachiru untukku. Dia adalah wakil kapten divisi ke-11." sekali lagi Rukia tersenyum, tetapi sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman itu.

"Oh... Eh... Baik..."

-Barak Divisi ke-11-

"Hmm? Dari Rukia untuk aku?" Yachiru mengangkat alisnya dan membaca 'sesuatu', tidak lupa tersenyum.

"Ken-chan~ Lihat ini!!" Yachiru memberi sang 'sesuatu' ke Kenpachi.

Akhirnya sepasang Taichou dan Fukutaichou itu tersenyum. Dan terdengarlah tawaan Taichou gila tersebut.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!! Kemari kau!!" suruh Kenpachi.

Mezumi sekali lagi gemeteran dan berpikir, 'Apa salahku sampe harus diginiin ya tuhan!!'

"Sepertinya dia nggak mau kesini. Gimana kalau Ken-chan yang kesana?" usul Yachiru.

"Ide bagus!"

Oke, sekarang Mezumi berlari terbirit-birit dikejar oleh Kenpachi dan Yachiru. Apa sih yang ditulis sama si Rukia? Mari kita lihat!!

'Aku berhasil menemukan musuh yang pas untuk Kenpachi. Aku yakin Kenpachi akan senang bertarung dengannya! Silahkan, Gratis!'

Sekarang kita tau semuanya dibalik senyuman Rukia.

~Tes Ketiga~

"Mezumi!! Tes ketiga sudah dimulai, kau tau?" tanya Rukia.

"Te-tentu... Jadi apa tes yang kali ini?" tanya Mezumi yang tentu saja sudah kelewat lemes.

"Oh... Jangan khawatir. Hanya... Bisa masakkan sesuatu untuk divisi kita?" Rukia melebarkan senyumannya dengan puppy eyes.

"B-Baik kalau begitu... Akan saya kerjakan... Segera..." Mezumi berjalan, sedikit-sedikit, perlahan-lahan (Apa juga bedanya) dan akhirnya... PINGSAN!!!!

"U-ups... Mezumi? Kau pasti lelah, ya?" tentu tidak ada jawaban dari Mezumi, dan akhirnya Rukia menyeret Mezumi ke barak divisi ke-4.

* * *

Akan dilanjutkan jika ada yang mau.

Aku benar-benar benar minta maaf atas kemandekan Fic pertamaku.

Aku sudah kehabisan ide nih...

Oh, btw, ini adalah peringatan yang serius dan dapat mengakibatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Selamatkanlah diri kalian dari Kenpachi dan tekanlah tombol biru dibawah ini untuk pertahanan yang lebih lengkap!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Saya telah kembali dari siksaan UASBN! *jingkrak-jingkrak nggak karuan*

Thx sudah mau menunggu, ya, Here's the next chapter! *tolong, drumroll-nya*

Enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya

* * *

-Mezumi's POV-

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak aku berhasil lulus tes tidak jelas itu... Tes yang tidak kalah gilanya sama film Jackass... Taichou-ku yang gila memang tak bisa dihentikan... Kadang aku ditendang habis-habisan, atau kena Bankai-nya sang Taichou... Eh? Kena Bankai kok tidak mati, ya? Wah! Jangan-jangan aku sakti, nih! -Mezumi dilempari panci oleh sang Author-

Oke, oke... Karena ada kecelakaan yang menimpa Shinigami yang berjaga di Kota Karakura, aku jadi diperintahkan untuk menggantikan posisinya. Mendengar cerita-cerita keren tentang dunia itu, aku jadi kelewat semangat. Kata Rukia-Fukutaichou, dunia manusia itu memiliki berbagai permainan asyik yang lebih moderen daripada di Soul Society. Makanannya juga enak-enak, de es be.

Aku tak sabar!

-End of Mezumi's POV-

~Living World~

-Rei's POV-

Selamat siang, namaku Rei Kazumi. Aku bersekolah di SMA Karakura, yang terkenal dengan keberisikannya. Hari ini, akan dimulai semester 2. Seperti biasa, semua orang tetap berisik, dan gila-gilaan. Yah... Yang nggak pencilakan hanya aku dan Renna. Haku Renna adalah gadis paling pintar di kelasku. Tetapi dia selalu hilang ke dunianya sendiri saat membaca buku atau bermain hape. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan Gadis Autis Masa Kini.

Dia memakai kacamata yang nggak diketahui plus atau minusnya. Setiap orang yang menyentuhnya akan dibalas dengan tatapan mengerikannya. Semuanya jadi takut sih, tapi aku tau sifat sebenarnya nggak seperti itu.

Dia pernah membantuku membawa barang-barang ke ruang guru. Aku juga pernah melihatnya menolong seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak. Dan-- lho? Kok aku jadi ngomongin tentang Renna, ya?

Oke, kembali ke POV saya. Jadi, semuanya masih pencilakan. Aku duduk di bangkuku dengan santainya... Walaupun sebentar.

Aku dengan tiba-tiba mendengar suara gesekan pedang yang entah darimana. Tapi yang lainnya kok bisa nggak terganggu, ya? Ah, mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja... Tapi, saat aku melihat keluar jendela, aku melihat seorang gadis melawan monster... HAH? MONSTER! Aku langsung lompat dari bangkuku, dan segera diliriki oleh seisi kelas.

Kenapa mereka nggak menoleh ke orang itu! Orang yang sedang melawan monster itu? Atau, memang aku yang kelewat berimajinasi? Tch... Dasar... Otakku sudah nggak waras lagi...

Dan akhirnya aku mendengar ledakan. Yang sangat keras.

BLAM!

Sekali lagi aku lompat dari bangkuku. Tapi, mengapa mereka masih menoleh ke aku? Apa bener otakku yang bermasalah? Tapi nggak mungkin! Gadis dan monster itu terlihat asli!

Atau jangan-jangan Hantu? Ya, Mungkin saja.

-End of Rei's POV-

Ya, dan dimulailah perjuangan sang protagonis di dunia manusia. Sekarang dia sedang melawan hollow yang lincah, dan kuat. Tentu saja karena kobodohan si hollow tersebut, Mezumi dapat mengalahkannya dengan Kido. Tamatlah riwayat si hollow.

Sang protagonis mengusap keringat di dahinya dan memikirkan kembali saran yang diberikan oleh fukutaichou-nya.

-Mari Flashback-

"Mezumi. Apa kamu benar sudah siap?" tanya Rukia dengan khawatir.

"Tentu! Aku hanya perlu menjaga kota Karakura dari hollow, kan?" Mezumi senyum-senyum geje sambil menunjukkan jari jempolnya.

Rukia membalas senyuman Mezumi, "Ya... Tapi, aku punya sedikit saran jika kamu akan tinggal disana."

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Mezumi yang penasaran.

"Kamu harus sekolah di dunia itu!"

Krik krik krik...

-End of Flashback-

Mezumi berjalan dengan dramatis ke depan gerbang sekolah -- sekarang sedang memakai Gigai --, ia menatap gedung yang disebut sekolah dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya bernari-nari ria karena terkena angin. Tangan kirinya melekuk ke pinggang. Dan matanya kemasukan pasir. Benar-benar nggak keren.

"Ah! Mataku!" teriak Mezumi sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Tanpa sadar, ia terdorong angin yang kencang dan jatuh. Tidak lupa untuk pingsan.

Pas sekali ada seseorang yang keluar dari gedung itu dan kaget. Ada orang mati! Eh-- bukan sih... Hanya orang pingsan... Sang gadis itu membawa Mezumi ke UKS dengan cara menggeretnya. Menaiki tangga, lalu, turun lagi, dan akhirnya ada paku entah siapa yang berani mernjatuhkannya. Saat sampai di UKS luka Mezumi tambah parah.

"Bu! Ada orang pingsan di depan sekolah!" kata si gadis penggeret Mezumi tersebut.

"Hmm?" Sang guru tersebut menoleh, "Oh... Oke, kamu boleh pergi." kata si guru. Dan si gadis mengangguk-angguk, "Baik, Inoue-sensei!".

Greeek, Blam!

Ya, si guru ini adalah Inoue Orihime. Si -beep- besar--Jangan bunuh saya!--. Inoue menyentuh pin bunganya. Dan seterusnya pasti anda sudah tau. Penyembuhan kelas atas yang instan.

Inoue dengan tenang membawa Mezumi ke kasur dan pergi.

Mezumi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan... Melihat sekitar, dari kiri, kanan, atas dan bawah. Mezumi langsung kaget, melebarkan matanya selebar-lebar mungkin dan kabur dari kasur. Sayang sekali, Inoue sudah datang, membawa segelas teh hangat yang langsung membuat Mezumi ngiler.

"Ah... Kau sudah bangun. Er... Siapa namamu? Aku Inoue Orihime." Inoue tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tehnya ke Mezumi.

Mezumi segera menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Namaku Mezumi Rara. Terima kasih untuk tehnya..." tanpa menunggu lagi, Mezumi meminum tehnya. Dan nggak sampai 1 menit, ia berhasil menghabiskan teh tersebut dengan 1 tegukan.

"Mezumi Rara... Hmm... Aku nggak pernah mendengar nama itu di sekolah ini..." kata Inoue.

Mezumi sekali lagi mengangguk-angguk. "Aku memang bukan siswa di sekolah ini.".

"Apa kamu tersesat?" tanya Inoue. Mezumi membalas dengan gelengan.

"Aku diminta menemui Inoue Orihime, tapi aku nggak tau dia berada dimana..." Bodohnya protagonis ini...

"Eh.... Er... Aku Inoue Orihime..." pernyataan Inoue membuat Mezumi kaget dan tersenyum.

"Kamu kenal Inoue-san? Dimana dia?" Kenapa aku membuat karakter sebodoh ini?

"Yah... Aku... Inoue Orihime.."

"Eh...?"

"Maafkan saya Inoue-san! Saya benar-benar bodoh! Kebodohanku kelewat batas!" teriakan Mezumi terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Inoue memegang pundak Mezumi dengan halus, tapi Mezumi tambah takut. Mungkin dia trauma sama kejahatan dibalik kebaikan Unohana Retsu, kapten divisi ke-4.

"Jangan khawatir... Aku nggak akan marah kepadamu..." kata Inoue sambil memasang senyumannya yang dapat membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dengannya!

'Oh tuhan... Senyuman itu mirip sama Unohana-taichou! Jangan-jangan, dia akan membunuhku seperti yang selalu dilakukan Unohana-taichou?' Mezumi lagi asik-asik duduk sambil bergemetar ria.

"Aku juga nggak akan melukaimu, kok." lanjut Inoue, sekali lagi memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

Senyuman Inoue yang kali ini membuat Mezumi berhenti merinding, sekaligus menenangkannya.

"Te...Terima kasih, Inoue-san! Kau baik sekali!" Mezumi langsung bersujud-sujud.

"Aha... Jangan dipikirkan..." kata Inoue sambil menepuk pundak Mezumi.

Akhirnya Mezumi tersenyum diikuti oleh Inoue.

"Jadi, Inoue-san... Aku dikirim oleh Rukia-fukutaichou. Dia bilang aku harus mencarimu dahulu..." Mezumi mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, "Dan... Ini, aku diminta memberikan ini kepadamu."

Inoue mengambil sepotong kertas dan membacanya.

'Orihime, Aku mau minta tolong, ya... Mezumi Rara adalah Shinigami baru yang menjadi anggota divisiku. Dia kelewat aktif dan juga nekat melakukan hal berbahaya. Dia meminta kita mengirimnya ke dunia manusia. Dan akhirnya datanglah dia ke hadapanmu. Tolong jaga dia ya. Dia akan membantu membasmi hollow di situ... Aku akan kesana jika ada waktu. ~Rukia.'

Sweatdrop bermunculan di sekitar wajah Inoue.

"Apa yang Rukia-fukutaichou tulis?" tanya Mezumi.

"Hah? Oh, hanya beberapa kalimat... Dan, er... Rara-san," panggil Inoue.

"Ya?"

"Selama kamu ada di dunia manusia, kamu akan hidup bersamaku, oke. Tapi, kamu harus menunggu sampai sekolah usai. Tolong bersabar sedikit, ya?"

Mezumi kaget, shock, jantungan, de es be. "Apa? Aku nggak bisa menunggu-- Aku bukan orang yang suka bersabar!" teriak Mezumi.

"Aaaa... Tolong kecilkan suaramu, ya. Oh... dan, kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa jalan-jalan sekitar sekolah. Bagaimana?" usul Inoue dan Mezumi mengangguk-angguk.

"Yeee!" Mezumi, dengan ge pe el-nya pergi dari UKS.

"Benar-benar..."

"Wah... Dunia manusia keren sekali! Sekolah ini jauh lebih keren daripada akademi rongsokan itu!" Mezumi segera dilempari panci, entah darimana.

Tanpa lihat belakang, Mezumi terus berjalan... menyusuri koridor yang panjang... Turun tangga... Naik lagi... Masuk ke ruangan... Ditendang keluar dari ruangan... Berjalan lagi... Ketabrak tembok... Jatuh dari tangga... Dan tewas-- Maksud saya pingsan.

Beberapa orang melewatinya tetapi nggak ada yang peduli... Sampai akhirnya datang seseorang yang tadi menggeretnya ke UKS.

"Ya ampun... Anak ini lagi?" Penggeretan dimulai!

"Inoue-sensei! Anak ini pingsan lagi..." kata gadis penggeret tersebut.

"Hah? Oh, Rara-san pingsan lagi? Hmm.. Maaf, bisa kamu urusi dia dulu? Bu guru ada urusan guru!" Inoue langsung kabur dari ruangan secepat-cepat mungkin.

"T-tapi, Inoue-sensei--"

BRAKKK!

"......"

Gadis itu menggeret Mezumi lagi dan membantingnya di kasur.

"Hmm... Jadi, aku harus menunggu sampai dia bangun?"

...

...

...

Hening menyelimuti ruangan...

"Kenapa membosankan sekali?" teriak Rei. "Tapi... Aku nggak bisa pergi meninggalkan misi yang diberikan oleh Inoue-sensei! Wanita yang paling dihormati di sekolah ini! Aku harus sabar...!" kata Rei dengan lebay-nya.

Rei kembali fokus menatap gerak-gerik Mezumi.

"Hm... Kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat orang ini, ya...?"

Rei berpikir... tapi sebelum selesai berpikir, muncul sebuah ledakan pas di depan mata.

"What the-- Oh my god!" Rei kaget. Saking kagetnya sampai-sampai dia loncat dari posisinya.

Dan, munculah sebuah monster besar dengan topeng… Yang sangat jelek.

* * *

Saya senang sekali mengejek sang Hollow ini XDDD

Oh ya. Review? Saya akan berjuang sesuai dengan jumlah review yang saya dapatkan (Author ini males banget, sih?)

Thx~


End file.
